Composition applied to the joints of dry wall is referred to in the trade as mud, and the containers for it, as mud buckets. In applying mud to dry wall, the workmen applying the mud use a dry wall knife, a somewhat trapezoidal blade with a handle projecting symmetrically from the shorter edge. It is necessary to keep digging the mud out of the bucket. At the same time, it is desirable to keep the open mouth of the bucket covered, and to have some convenient place to put the knife when it is not being used.
The lid that comes with the bucket fits tightly, and if put back on between each trip, is difficult to get off, and must be held in one hand, while the mud is being scooped with the knife, because there is no convenient place to put the lid if the bucket is not on the ground or floor.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a lid that can be raised easily, and that is connected so as to stay put while open or closed.
Another object is to provide a simple but effective rack or holder for mud knives, that is conveniently located with respect to the bucket.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawing.